You Are Not Alone
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: A simple lie tore them apart. A secret brought them to meet again. Itachi walked away once and never looked back, while Sakura let him. Now that he's given the chance to right his wrongs, will he take it? Or will he continue to live in lies? Will Sakura allow him to enter her life and her heart again? Or will she be the one to walk away this time? Or finally fight for him?


**A/N: I've started writing this on January 23, 2011 and well, after finishing Green Eyes, I decided to look this over again. Honestly, I don't even remember anymore what my original idea for this but since I've already started writing it, I thought that I might as well finish it. At this point, I'm not really expecting anything because I might as well be starting from scratch, although, it would be a waste if I didn't finish this. I had a reason for starting this and it might take me awhile to really remember what it was, or, I might not remember at all and take the storyline in a different direction. Either way, you guys will be reading the final product. Please review **

**Michiko**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I'm not claiming that Naruto and any of the original manga/anime characters as mine. It would have been kick ass if I did. I can only dream though…hmmm…anyway, the storyline and the miscellaneous characters are mine so there. **

**Michiko**

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

CHAPTER 1

_*Itachi*_

_ I was seated at the back as usual with some guys from the team. Shisui and Sai were seated on the row opposite of me, while the seat beside me was empty. Honestly? I want it to remain empty. I'd rather not have a 'sitting buddy'. I mean who would want to sit next to a person who can offer nothing but worthless, useless conversation? Sometimes I wonder how my brother can __be around__ Naruto all the time. Although I know that they are best friends but Naruto can really be obnoxious. I was trying to tune out when I saw her…pink hair…the deepest green eyes you could ever see…enter the bus. I've seen her before and was immediately curious why she was there. _

_ I saw her looking for someone. When she noticed Kakashi, she approached and seemed to talk for awhile. I then saw her smile and started to make her way down the aisle, I'm presuming looking for a seat. I returned my attention in looking out the window. I knew that she would end up beside me since all other seats were already taken. I inwardly smirked. _

_ "Excuse me," I soon heard her voice call to me. She had a sweet, warm voice, I must say. "Is this seat taken?" I met her eyes and shook my head. She smiled a little and said, "Do you mind if I take it? All other seats are taken."_

_ "Sure."_

_ *Sakura*_

_ I wasn't even supposed to be here…joining them for their games. You should have seen what my reaction was when Tsunade-shishou approached me and told me, "Sakura, pack for a week. You are going to take my place as medical consultant for the Fire Leaf Shinobi during their competition."_

_ My jaw dropped. Shishou just assigned me to accompany a team of martial artists for their competition while in the middle of practical exam season, not to mention all the extra research work and training Shishou personally gave me. I barely have time to sleep as it is, juggling everything. Now she wants me to actually leave and do medical consultant business. Sometimes I really have to question what Shishou thinks. _

_ "Shishou, how about my practical exams? I'm scheduled to perform this coming week plus you said that I had to finish the research on the correlation of stress and pain in actual recovery periods of patients. How-"_

_ Shishou just waved it off saying, "Don't worry about it, Sakura. I'm not your teacher for nothing. Go on. Start packing."_

_ That's how I found myself here…oh well, I suppose it could be worse. Anyway, when I entered the bus, I felt like majority of eyes turned to me, probably wondering who I was and what I was doing there. I did my best to ignore them. I focused on identifying Hatake Kakashi as instructed by shishou. It wasn't that hard. I approached him and introduced myself. I then showed him a letter from shishou. When he gave me a nod and a smile, I proceeded to trying to find a place to sit. _

_ Inwardly, I sighed. I wished that Naruto wasn't an idiot and hadn't injured himself so that at least I knew someone on the team. Him being my best friend would have at least made this experience not as intimidating as I surprisingly was finding it.__ Sasuke had to be a goof and accepted Naruto's challenge again, managed to get himself injured too! Some best friends they turned out to be.__ I knew some faces but I wasn't close to them, like Hyuuga Neji, who was Hinata's cousin. We know each other alright but it's only name and face basis, you know, typical acquaintance and miles away from friendship territory. Hmm…who else? Ok, so there's also…nope that's pretty much who I know…pathetic if you ask me._

_ As a glanced down the aisle, I noticed that the only seat available was at the back, next to the team captain no less. Ugh! Sometimes I hate my life! I have nothing against him but couldn't I have just had a seat next to an ordinary person? I find Uchiha Itachi somewhat intimidating. I'm not really sure if it is because of the aura he projects, his skills, his league of fan girls (ugh…just thinking about that makes my head hurt), or his personality. _

_ Oh well…I suppose this is better than the alternative and Kami I'd take Uchiha Itachi than my mentor's 'friend', Jiraiya…definitely Uchiha Itachi._

XxXxXx

After much fighting and threatening between the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke finally relented in telling Itachi Sakura's address. As much as he hated his brother, Sasuke knew that it was for Takeshi's best interest if his parents talked and figured things out for themselves. He knew that Takeshi will eventually be asking questions and it was better if both parents knew where they both stood.

Sasuke wrote the address on a piece of paper. As he was writing, he said, "I don't think you realize how much you've made Sakura suffer."

"Trust me, I do."

"Really? How you could ever believe that whore, Akiko, is beyond me."

Itachi let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. He knew Sasuke's reluctance and a part of him was glad Sakura had found a solid support and ally with his brother. A part of him though wished that Sasuke would just hurry up so he could make things right with the mother of his child. "That is enough, Sasuke. Even if we all wanted to, we cannot change the past."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he ripped the paper from his notepad. He crossed his arms and looked straight in the eyes of his elder brother. "Enough? Why? If you are having trouble now, it's nothing to what you made Sakura go through alone."

"I made a fatal mistake. I know that. I pushed her away and ended up pushing my son away as well. I am not going to walk away this time." Itachi replied with all seriousness.

Sasuke said nothing as he studied the veracity of Itachi's demeanor and words. After a moment, he held out the hand with the paper towards his brother, "You've hurt her once. She almost didn't make it out alive. Now, there is Takeshi as well. If you hurt either of them again, I swear to all Kami, I will kill you."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Itachi couldn't help the relief that coursed through his veins when he received the address. He wanted to make everything right. He wanted to be a part of his son's life and probably win back his mother's trust. It was time he claimed back his woman.

Sasuke couldn't help the snort that escaped. "Don't thank me just yet. Sakura isn't going to let you off easy. She's going to make you grovel."

"If that is what it takes for her to forgive me and allow me into our son's life, then so be it." Itachi answered without hesitation as he took out his wallet and placed the piece of paper inside.

The comment stilled Sasuke. He didn't expect Itachi to be that serious in winning his family back. "This is more than guilt taking."

Itachi looked back at his brother. "Thank you for taking care of them. I am grateful that they had you when I wasn't around."

"You should know that Sakura and I go way back to childhood. I would do anything for her, even pretend to be Takeshi's father."

"You love her."

Sasuke smiled a little and shook his head. "Not in the way that you think. We had a small fling when we were teenagers and when we kissed, it had been awkward for the both of us. We both agreed that it felt like kissing a sibling. I will always love her as family."

"That was why you started to hate me."

Sasuke let out a sigh as he leaned against the table at his side. "Among other things, yes. She loved you with everything she had. She loved you enough to give you her virginity. She gave you her entire being and you called her liar and walked away, especially when she needed you the most. She never lied to you. She never deserved the treatment you gave. Still, even after all that, she gave Takeshi the name Uchiha."

Itachi looked at Sasuke again. He froze at the information. He didn't know that. "Why?"

"She told me that she would never keep her son's identity from him."

A small amount of hope entered Itachi. He had been a fool to question Sakura's integrity when he should have known better. Even after everything that he did to her, she still gave his son his name, Itachi knew without a shadow of doubt that he had been a fool. Now, he hoped that it wasn't too late to show Sakura that.

XxXxXx

Leaving Sasuke's condo, Itachi couldn't help but reflect on the things that his brother had told him.

_Uchiha Takeshi. His son. Their son._

Sakura had given their son his name. It was something that struck hard within his core. Even if Sasuke had played the role of father to Takeshi ever since he had been born, Sakura gave their son his rightful identity even if things had gone sour for the both of them.

He drove downtown. It was almost 5 and people were starting to fill the streets. In all honesty, he wasn't paying attention. Itachi parked and removed his coat and tie. He folded the sleeves of his white dress shirt to his elbows before exiting the car. As he walked, Itachi stopped in front of a toy store.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would get to enter a toy store again after leaving childhood but he couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as he thought back to his son. Without much thought, his feet led him inside.

There were other shoppers about. Some had children with them. Itachi's gaze softened a bit when he looked at the children. He couldn't help but imagine that to be him with Takeshi in the future. He could also picture Sakura there with them. As he walked along the different aisles looking for something perfect to give to Takeshi, Itachi started to like the image he had just pictured more and more.

Since learning he was a father, something inside him changed. It brought back feelings that he had long buried and forgotten. He had himself to blame for missing out on the first five years of his son's life. A part of him was furious at Sakura for her not telling him she was pregnant and had given birth to a son.

Now that he knew of Takeshi's existence, Itachi wasn't going to ignore him. He was determined to be part of his life. Being called 'uncle' the last time they met was something that hit his core. He didn't like it one bit. He was going to change that.

"Good evening, Sir. May I help you with anything?" A female store clerk had approached Itachi.

Itachi looked at the woman. She had a blush on her face. It didn't matter to him. "Yes, I'm looking for a train set."

"Right this way, Sir." She answered as she led the way.

Itachi noticed that she deliberately added a swing to her hips as she walked. He stopped himself from sighing. He simply wasn't interested.

"Here we are, Sir. This is the most popular-", the store worker started.

Itachi looked at the selection. There were a lot of choose from. There were simple train sets to those advanced ones that run on solar energy. Itachi picked up the solar powered one and closely studied it.

"That's one of our most expensive toys and-"

"I'll take this one." Itachi interrupted.

"Sir, as I've said that is one of our most expensive-"

"It doesn't matter." Itachi looked at the toy again. Having read the instructions, he knew it was safe for Takeshi. Plus, he knew that the solar powered aspect is going to amuse the boy. "Nothing but the best for my son." He added with much conviction.

His declaration seemed to still the woman in place. She gave off a disappointed aura. Itachi noticed her looking at his hand to see if he was married. Not willing for idle chit chat, he started walking towards the counter to buy the toy.

"Good evening, Sir." The elderly man greeted. Itachi nodded back, while handing the box over. "A mighty fine choice you have here, Sir. Is it for your son?"

"Ah," Itachi handed his credit card. "He is very inquisitive for his young age." He added with pride. From the little he had observed and the little his brother had shared, Itachi knew this without a shadow of doubt. He also knew that having Sakura as his mother, Takeshi was growing up honing that intellect.

The elderly man smiled as he scanned the purchase. "I'm sure you and your wife are proud. If only my son would get a move on in the family way, I would be proud too."

Itachi smirked. As the man returned his card, he said, "There is a flower shop near here. They sell even the most exotic of flowers in case you are interested in bringing something home to the wife as well."

"Thank you. I might just do that."

XxXxXx

Think of Sakura as his wife was surprisingly appealing. If he had been perfectly honest with himself, Itachi couldn't have found a more suitable woman to be his wife. Seeing her again after all those years, beneath the anger that became his initial reaction, Itachi felt something inside of his squeeze tight.

When he had thought that she had betrayed him, Itachi couldn't suppress the anger that flowed through him, freezing his heart, his entire being to the world.

Now, having learned the partial truth that Sakura had been innocent, it felt like he had been sucker punched. An overwhelming guilt replaced the anger towards her, wanting a chance to at least make it right between the two of them. It wasn't just because of Takeshi's existence. He cared so much about her then, he wanted to take away the pain that he had been responsible for.

Entering the flower shop, he ordered a bouquet of Sakura's favorite flowers. Against what other people thought, cherry blossoms weren't her favorite. Her namesake is just that, her namesake. She favored peach and white roses more, lilies, and orchids.

"Please use a light blue paper and a red ribbon for the bouquet." Itachi instructed.

It didn't take him long to have the bouquet he requested and he was driving towards Sakura's apartment.

There had been a time when he didn't have to force somebody to tell him where Sakura lived. Back then, she had been the one to tell him herself. When her parents died, he had been the one she turned to for comfort and help when she decided to sell her family house and move to a smaller apartment.

A lot has changed. They were about to change again. Itachi was determined to have them both in his life again. No matter what, he was going to make Sakura forgive him and he was going to be a part of his son's life. He just had to convince Sakura that he wasn't going to leave this time around.

XxXxXx

Sakura stood up. She gazed down at her son. He had finally fallen asleep. He had been running a high fever since earlier that afternoon. She had already called the hospital that she wouldn't be going to work the next day. She would have called Sasuke over but she knew that he had a huge business meeting coming up. She didn't want him to miss any opportunities. He had already sacrificed a lot for her, including stepping up to the role of father to her son. It was something she would be always grateful for.

She took the basin beside his bed and took it towards the kitchen. She had to make something for him to eat. Sakura was thinking of making some chicken teriyaki, Takeshi's favorite. As she went about gathering the ingredients, Sakura heard the doorbell. She couldn't help but wonder who it could be. It wasn't even six yet so most of the people she knew were still at work.

Sakura figured that it might be Sasuke. He had a habit of dropping by whenever he was leaving the city. It was a day early before his scheduled flight, still she knew he wouldn't leave without telling her or saying goodbye to Takeshi. Without checking through the peephole, Sakura opened the door.

"You're early, Sasuke." She said as she completed the motion, not really looking who it was. She was so used to Sasuke coming over that she simply added, "Come on in and shut the door behind you please."

"Not a problem," The voice stopped her in her tracks back to the kitchen. She knew that voice all too well. "But unfortunately, Sakura, you have the wrong brother." Itachi replied.

Sakura whipped around. Itachi didn't step closer to her. He simply stood by the door, looking at her. "Hello, Sakura." He said.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where we live?" Sakura crossed her arms in front of her. She was silently cursing herself for not checking soon.

"I think it's obvious what I am doing here."

"Humor me and spell it out." She replied, dryly.

Itachi offered her the bouquet. "I wanted to see you and Takeshi. We also need to talk."

Sakura met his stare straight on. She knew this was coming but she didn't have time to hash it out with him now. Takeshi was more important. "Now is not a good time."

"I disagree. Now is a good time as any." Itachi replied smoothly, still offering her the flowers.

Sakura rubbed her temples in frustration. She gritted her teeth to keep her from screaming at him. After what he did to her years back, no way was she going to let him push her into conversation now no matter how important he felt it was. Before she could voice out anything or even throw him out of her home, Takeshi screamed for her, "Mama! Mama!"

Without another thought of Itachi, Sakura quickly ran to Takeshi's room. She didn't care if Itachi followed or not. Her sick child was her priority. From the look on Takeshi's face, Sakura knew that he was going to throw up. She barely made it in time with the basin to his bedside when Takeshi threw up. She rubbed his back in comfort until it was over. She gave him a glass of water to wash his mouth with before bringing the basin down and gathering her sick, crying child into her arms.

"Shh," Sakura cooed as she rocked back and forth to help calm Takeshi's tears. "I'm here, sweetheart." She whispered over and over again while rubbing his back.

Itachi stood a foot from the bed, watching mother and son silently. Something inside of him tightened. He felt at a loss on what to do. His son was clearly sick and he didn't know what to do to help him but stand there and watch. It was, in a way, a humbling experience and a penance for what he had blatantly walked away from.

As he watched Sakura successfully calmed Takeshi, an intense possessiveness overwhelmed him towards the two of them. Yes, in that moment of clarity, Itachi knew he still wanted Sakura in his life. Most of all, he wanted to be a part of his son's.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura start to speak.

"How about I give you a quick bath so you feel better?" As she looked down at her son and studied his expression, she knew that he wasn't sold yet. Her smile brightened a bit and added, "Afterwards, how does hot chocolate sound?"

Both parents saw how Takeshi's eyes brightened. "With marshmallows?" He asked enthusiastically.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she ran her hand in his hair. "Of course." She playfully tapped the tip of his nose. "All the marshmallows you want. In fact, you can drink it in front of the TV. Your favorite cartoons will be showing soon. Then for dinner, I'm planning on making some chicken teriyaki."

Takeshi launched himself deeper into Sakura's embrace, hugging her as hard as his little arms could. "I love you, mommy."

Sakura kissed his forehead. She noted that it was still a little bit warm, but cooler than what it had been. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Is daddy going to be here?" He murmured against her.

Sakura couldn't help but still. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the words affect Itachi. "Yes, sweetheart. But look who's here to see you?"

Takeshi lifted his little head and turned towards Itachi's direction. The boy offered up a smile when he realized he was there. "Uncle!" He said as he reached out towards Itachi.

The term sent a pang of pain inside Itachi's heart. He understood though and that made it worse. He knelt down beside Sakura and Takeshi, reaching for the hand that Takeshi offered him. "Hello," He and Sakura shared eye contact for a split second before he added, "son,"

Takeshi, not really knowing any better, smiled up at Itachi more. "Mommy said that I can have hot chocolate with marshmallows. And, and, she's making chicken teriyaki!"

Itachi's eyes softened. "Yes, I heard. How are you feeling?"

Sakura's heart thumped inside her chest as she watched father and son interact. She had wanted this ever since she found out she was pregnant. But after everything that happened between her and Itachi, she kept on second-guessing herself. Bottom line for her was Takeshi. She would do anything to protect him. She wasn't going to allow Takeshi to not get to know his real father. But she wasn't going to let Itachi off the hook just like that. She wanted to know his real intentions first before anything else happened.

At Itachi's question, Takeshi's smile dimmed. "I don't feel so good. Mommy said that I have a feeler?" His confused face amused both his parents.

Sakura chucked and Itachi couldn't help the smirk. "It's fever, sweetheart." She ran a hand through his hair again.

"Yes, that." Takeshi said, enlightened before he turned to Itachi and added, "But I'm ok. Mommy said that after she gives me a bath I can watch TV and have hot chocolate with marshmallows! Even chicken teriyaki!"

Itachi tightened his grip on the small hand a little bit in acknowledgement. He was definitely not going to miss out with anything regarding his son. He was going to be Takeshi's father. Sakura observed Itachi. She knew that look. She knew that determined look. Itachi met her gaze.

Before she or Itachi could say anything, Takeshi turned to his mother and asked, "Mama, can we have dango for dessert?"

"Are you going to promise me that you will finish your dinner even after the hot chocolate?"

"Yes! Please, mommy, please!"

Sakura chuckled again. "Alright, sweetie, we can have dango. Are you forgetting to invite someone to join us?" She raised an eyebrow as a look of confusion spread across Takeshi's face. Itachi watched in amusement.

"Oh!" Takeshi then turned back to Itachi. "Do you want to have dinner here? Mommy can cook really good and she said my daddy is coming too."

Sakura watched as a flicker of pain crossed Itachi's eyes for a moment before they cleared. "Sure, Takeshi. If it's really alright with your mommy."

Itachi looked up and met Sakura's gaze. He still couldn't read her like he used to. When she smiled though, a sliver of hope entered his being. "This little guy is the man of the house. The invitation is valid. Besides, I think he's going to feel better if you two get to know each other. Right, sweetie?"

"Right!" Takeshi said, right on cue.

Itachi also saw the unspoken message she sent him. _We need to talk. _

"Now," Sakura stood up with Takeshi in her arms. "Let's get this little guy all washed up so I can make him some hot chocolate." She then turned to Itachi.

Itachi could tell that she was contemplating a bit but he saw how her eyes cleared. "Would you like to take him while I prepare his bath?"

If that wasn't an olive branch, he wasn't one to miss it. He nodded in gratitude towards her before stepping up, "Come on, buddy. Let me show you what I got you. Where can we set up, Sakura?"

"Oh, the living room is good. Let me move the coffee table first." She answered as she led the way.

"It is alright." Itachi gently placed Takeshi on the couch before turning to the coffee table and proceeded Sakura in carrying it. "Where do you want it?"

"You can put it over there."

He nodded and took the package he had bought earlier while Sakura went to the bathroom and prepared Takeshi's bath.

"Alright, buddy," Itachi said as he knelt in front of Takeshi, "I got you something."

Takeshi eagerly took the package and opened it. Itachi watched his son's eyes grow wide with excitement when he saw his new toy. "It's a train! It's a train!"

"Would you like me to help you set it up now?"

"Yes! Please!"

Itachi chuckled a bit as he ruffled his son's hair. "Alright but we must not overdo it. You are still recovering. We do not want you getting sicker."

"I promise."

Takeshi got on the floor next to Itachi. Father and son started assembling the train. With each step, Itachi explained it to Takeshi, who listened aptly. When the tracks were done, Itachi handed the train to the little boy, "Now, this train runs using sunlight."

"Sunlight? But it is raining, how will it work?"

Itachi couldn't help but smile down at his son. He was very inquisitive. He couldn't help but thank the heavens that Sakura started honing that side of their son. "There are batteries inside the train. So, if like today we let the sunlight run it, the batteries inside will keep the power for a rainy day."

Takeshi tilted his head to the side, an intense look of concentration on his brows. "Is it the same as when mommy charges her cell phone? She lets me play a lot and it dies. I give it to mommy and she says that she's going to charge it. She said it was like letting it sleep so that it can play again like me when I go to sleep at night so I can play when I wake up."

Itachi was very impressed that Takeshi could grasp the concept. "Yes, it is the same. Your mommy taught you well."

From the corner, Sakura was watching them interact. Takeshi's bath was ready but she couldn't resist letting them have their moment. Takeshi was happy and she could tell that Itachi yearned the bonding he was having with their son. She suppressed a sigh as the thought of the long-time-coming talk they were going to have. Her disturbing thoughts were broke when her son's voice floated in the air.

Takeshi beamed at Itachi. "Mommy always teaches me new things. She said that I can learn anything I want to. I asked mommy if I can learn kendo like in the TV. She took me to enroll last weekend. They said we had to wait until next month for it to start so mommy has been teaching me what kendo means. She says there are a lot of lessons in kendo aside from fighting. Fighting is bad but she said that if it was to protect me or someone I love, I can fight."

"She is correct, Takeshi. There are a lot of things about kendo than just fighting. I used to practice kendo too."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Really? Can you teach me, Uncle?"

Itachi laid a hand on his son's head with a smile, biting back the sting of the title. "Of course. Now, why don't we try your train before your mother comes for your bath?"

Takeshi nodded as the two raven headed men turned back to the train set. Itachi gave the train to Takeshi to start. They both watched as the trained started and ran along the tracks.

Sakura decided to make herself known to the two. "My, what a lovely train set that is." She commented as she stood beside Itachi, whom looked up at her.

"Look mommy!" Takeshi latched himself on Sakura's legs.

"It's great, isn't it, Takeshi. That is what you call solar powered. It means it runs on solar energy or sunlight." She could feel Takeshi nodding against her. She then turned her gaze back at Itachi. "Did you say thank you yet?"

Without another word, Takeshi turned and launched himself to Itachi. He hugged the older man like his life depended on it. "Thank you." It was in that moment when Itachi engulfed his son to him, he truly felt what it was like to be a father. "You are welcome. Now, I believe your bath is waiting for you. Better make it quick, you are starting to become hot again."

"Come on, sweetie," Sakura took her son's hand and gently started leading him towards the bathroom. When she noticed that Itachi wasn't following, "Do you want to tag along, Itachi? I need an extra pair of hands."

Itachi didn't need to be told twice. If Sakura needed him to help her with their son, he was all in for it.

Takeshi tugged at Sakura's hand. She looked down and he motioned her down. She bent and he whispered rather loudly, "Does Uncle know I have a penis?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she looked up at Itachi, whom she knew heard as well. He stilled as he looked at them both. Sakura took pity on them man so he knelt in front of Takeshi and laid both hands on his shoulders. "My son, yes, he knows about that. Do you mind if he assists me? If it helps he also has one."

Itachi stilled at her back. He couldn't believe that she was blunt about it. Their son didn't seem to mind. "Ok." He heard his son say. Sakura nodded and stood.

She turned to Itachi and explained before he could react or say anything, "I am a doctor now, Itachi, as you may well know. I have decided to educate him with accurate medical terms with regards to anatomy. I believe there is no malice in academic facts. I'd rather he know these things from me than the perverted version he might encounter later on. I hope that you will respect that decision."

Itachi nodded before he knelt in front of Takeshi. "I will carry you on my shoulders to the bathroom. Would you like that?" Takeshi excited lifted his arms to Itachi, whom lifted him without any difficulty. "Hold on tight, buddy."

"Alright, you two. Let's hurry and watch the door." Sakura instructed as she walked towards the bathroom.

As soon as Itachi placed Takeshi down, Sakura handed him a big towel and left him with instructions that as soon as she finished washing Takeshi, he was to wrap the towel around him and quickly dry him. They made quick work and pretty soon they were all back at the living room. Sakura settled Takeshi on the couch and instructed, "Lay down sweetie and try to rest. No getting up now. We don't want your fever to become worse again."

The little boy obediently nodded and looked at the TV. Itachi sat at the foot of the couch while Sakura disappeared inside the rooms for a bit. A moment later, she headed back to them and handed Takeshi a stuffed toy that Itachi knew all too well. He stilled at the implication of that.

"Look, Uncle." Takeshi said, "This was my daddy's teddy bear." He showed off the well-worn teddy.

"Yes, I remember this teddy bear. I remember it well. I am glad that you have it now." Itachi replied as Sakura came in with two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallow. She first handed a cup to Takeshi before she offered the other to Itachi.

"Be careful now, sweetie. There is no need to hurry. There's a lot of hot chocolate so let's practice savoring it, ok? Plus, we don't want your tongue to burn, do we?"

"Ok, mama."

Sakura nodded and stood. "I'll be in the kitchen, you two, if you need anything."

XxXxXx

Once Sakura got into the kitchen, she couldn't help but take in a deep breath. Takeshi seemed to gravitate easily to Itachi. It was a good thing but then again, she knew that it would start to complicate things. She didn't want her son hurt with whatever was going on between her and Itachi. That _woman _was still in the picture. She wasn't going to allow her anywhere near her son. After everything that she did, she will never trust her with Takeshi.

As for Itachi, there were a lot of things to patch up between them. The sense of betrayal was still there but for the sake of her son, she had forgiven him a long time ago. That didn't mean though that she was going to trust him right away.

Sakura glanced at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. She had better get started if she wanted to make it in time for Takeshi's next dose of medicine.

She worked mechanically, barely listening to the noise from the TV. A lot of things were going through her head. She honestly dreaded the talk that was bound to happen between her and Itachi. She was brought out of her musing when Itachi placed the empty glasses on the sink. She jumped in surprise.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you." His velvet voice drifted to her.

Sakura shook her head. "I had a lot of things on my mind. How's Takeshi?"

"He forgot I'm in the room as soon as his favorite cartoon started." Itachi leaned back on the counter, looking at Sakura.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, well, he tends to do that a lot."

"You raised him well, Sakura."

It was a comment she did not expect from him. "Thank you. I've tried my best and I will admit that I have had a lot of help, which I am grateful for."

"Why, Sakura," Itachi said after awhile. "Why did you not tell me that you were pregnant?"

Sakura let out a tired sigh. "You've already called me a liar to my face, a manipulative whore who betrayed you. I was already beyond humiliated and broken. Now you ask me why I did not come to you? What for? I had to preserve what little dignity I had left not just for me but for my then unborn child. I vowed he wouldn't have an empty shell of a mother."

Her words were a huge slap in the face for Itachi. He remembered uttering those words. It wasn't his proudest moment. He remembered the anger and the disgust that coursed through him. No matter how he felt then, Sakura still didn't deserve to be treated like that. He should have known better.

"I was going to tell you."

Sakura had said it so softly that he almost didn't catch it. "I'm sorry?"

She turned to him, her expression clearly blank. "That last day, when I went to see you, I had every intention of telling you I was pregnant. But I didn't get the chance because all of I sudden I had to deal with your hate and accusations."

Itachi stilled at her declaration. _She was going to tell me?! _He couldn't fathom the thought that he could have been in their lives from the beginning. He forced himself to look back at Sakura, meet her eye to eye. He deserved to know her side, the hurt that Sasuke had been telling him about. He watched as she fought to keep herself from crumbling.

"I had barely recovered from almost having a miscarriage, Itachi, because of _your woman._" She had said with such disdain. "I couldn't even get up from bed or reach for the phone in fear that if I so much as moved too much, the precious baby I was carrying was going to die. If Sasuke…" She closed her eyes and gulped down the emotions that were surfacing again. She couldn't continue looking at him.

"Sasuke? What has he got to do with it?"

Sakura took a deep breath before answering, "After that encounter with _that woman, _I felt weird so I headed home. I started spotting. It terrified me because I thought I was losing the baby. I didn't think. I couldn't think aside from the baby. I curled up in bed and was afraid to move. Sasuke and I were supposed to meet that day. When I didn't show up and I wasn't answering his calls, he came to the apartment and literally broke in. He found me on the bed. There was a little blood on the sheets and I was crying. I didn't notice what was happening until I realized he had brought me to the hospital. When the activities died down, the doctors told me that I almost miscarried but I was still pregnant."

"Sasuke sat there with me, letting me cry in relief in his chest without saying anything. I knew he was shocked to find out I was pregnant. He knew that I carried your child. But he said nothing. I was ordered bed rest for a few days to be sure that the baby and I were both okay. I suppose that solidified your idea that I was unfaithful and I was whoring myself to another."

Itachi needed to sit down. "Sakura, I…"

"Look, Itachi, I didn't tell you to make you feel bad but I want you to understand that if you want to be a part of Takeshi's life, you will do so without that _woman. _You can marry her, for all I care." Saying those words ripped a part of her heart but Sakura blatantly ignored it. "But you are not taking Takeshi anywhere near her. He doesn't come near her and her influence or I swear to all Kami you are never seeing him as well."

"That is why you named him fierce warrior, because he fought to stay alive, he fought to stay in your womb."

Anger was starting to creep up within Sakura. Itachi had changed topic all of a sudden. Either he cared for that other woman or he cared little on what she was saying. Both options made her blood boil. Takeshi was within hearing distance so she opted to turn her back on Itachi and resume cooking. She couldn't resist making a jab though, "Just so you know, I honestly don't know why I got attracted to you. I'm so pissed off at you right now. You have to be thankful Takeshi is but a few feet from us."

Sakura was too busy trying to rein in her anger and finish their dinner that she didn't notice Itachi walk up behind her. She froze when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am sorry, Sakura." He whispered. Common sense started to kick in and she tried to fight him off her but his gripped tightened. "I am so sorry for everything." He whispered before he made her face him. "I understand what I did years ago is unforgivable. I accept that but do not take Takeshi away from me now that I know he exists."

"Look, Itachi," Sakura sighed but looked straight into his eyes. "I never planned to take him away from you. First, you just made it impossible. Now, as long as I'm not sure if he is going to be exposed to your woman, I'm not letting him go with you. The only time she going to get to Takeshi is over my dead body. I don't care if you love her."

"Who said anything about loving her? I do not recall ever making that comment."

"Wait, what?" Sakura couldn't keep the confusion from showing in her face. She didn't think Itachi was the type to propose to someone without loving that person. She could remember him differently but if she could be honest, that point of view changed when she learned of his behavior after they had broken up.

"I don't love her,"

"Not that it's any of my business, but why are you marrying her then?"

"For the sake of getting married." Itachi then let her go as she lifted an eyebrow at his answer. He took a step back to allow her to finish dinner. "My father _suggested _that I settle down with a woman who is ready to give me a son."

Sakura couldn't help but snort. She knew from Sasuke, even from both Uchiha parents, that Fugaku had been pushing his eldest son to get married ever since before they had been a couple. A comment was sitting at the edge of her tongue but she chose not to say anything. It hadn't been her business the moment Itachi had shut her off of their relationship.

Full unaware of his studying gaze on her person, Itachi carefully watched Sakura's reactions. He could guess what she could be thinking. At least on this particular issue, he still knew how to read her.

"Apparently, he had another person in mind." Itachi added.

Not stopping her movements or looking up from what she was doing, Sakura answered, "Hmm. I wonder how he reacted when you told them you're planning on marrying that witch."

"I always felt like my mother wanted to say something but is not. As for my father, you know how he can be."

Sakura let out a sigh. Itachi was right. She could very well picture Fugaku and Mikoto's reactions. She stilled when Itachi said, "It now makes sense why they acted that way. Inadvertently, they were pushing me to make it right by you."

She turned off the stove and started plating the food. She didn't dare look up at Itachi as much as she wanted to. A part of her was pushing her though, wanting to believe and hope that there was a chance that they could reconcile not just for them but for their son as well. Another part of her was cautious because he had hurt her so much in the past and if he were to hurt her again, she wasn't sure if she would make it this time. Takeshi also came to her mind on that front.

"They know about Takeshi." Itachi commented.

She noticed that it wasn't a question. She was aware that he had always been sharp. It was one of things that had attracted her in the first place. "Yes. Mikoto-san has known since I was in my second trimester. I was staying in Sasuke's apartment at that time when she made an unannounced visit. Fugaku-san had found out just before I gave birth. I had finally relented to Mikoto-san's request and agreed to tell him. They have helped me a lot since."

Itachi approached her as she started setting the table. "Is that why Takeshi has the stuffed animal I've had when I was a child?"

Sakura nodded and looked back at him. "Just before I gave birth, Mikoto-san was telling me about you when you were a baby." Itachi saw the reminiscing look that took Sakura's eyes as a small smile graced her lips. "I wanted to know a lot of things like what was your favorite song so I could sing it as a lullaby to Takeshi, or your favorite story book. She showed me pictures and eventually she showed me the bear. I suppose Mikoto-san saw how much I stared at the bear because when I gave birth, she handed it to me for Takeshi to take home at the hospital."

Itachi was stunned at the revelation. It made him feel a whole lot of remorse. Here was this beautiful woman that he had been foolish enough to let go and still, her actions showed the depth of her feelings, especially to their son.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to give my son his real father. But that didn't stop me from wanting to give him as much of you as I could because you will always be his father no matter what both of us might say."

When a few tears started to fall from her eyes, Itachi couldn't help it but pull her to him. He enveloped her within his arms. He felt her stiffen against him and move to break free but he tightened his embrace. He buried his face in her hair. He could feel the silent sobs that were running through her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He whispered. He felt her arms wrap around him and grip the back of his shirt tightly. She buried herself more against his chest. "I'm so sorry. Please give me a chance to make it right to you and to our son."

"You are an engaged man, Itachi. No matter what our history, I will not be a mistress or the other woman. I have been accused once of having loose morals, never again. I also won't allow Takeshi to be brought into a mess regarding that woman you now call yours. She almost killed him once. I won't allow her to try again."

Itachi stood back a bit and held both sides of her face with his palms. He looked straight into her eyes. With gentle regard, his thumb brushed stray tears that were falling. "I know it is hard to give me your trust after what happened as well as the years that had gone by. I will make this right. I swear to you now that never again will she touch you or our son. I never had any true desire to marry her. I'm not asking you to marry me but I am asking you to give me a chance. I will not turn my back on your anymore and of our son."

"I don't know, Itachi. I want to trust you so much for Takeshi's sake. I forgave you a long time ago but still…"

"I know you are scared. A chance is all I ask."

Sakura closed her eyes. "For Takeshi, you have your chance. Let's start as friends first. I don't think I'm capable of giving you more than that."

"No." Before Itachi could think of anything, the one word suddenly left his lips on impulse. He couldn't fault the confused look that suddenly spread in Sakura's expression. Before she could voice anything though, Itachi pulled her again against him and started, "You are more than a friend, Sakura. You and I both know that we cannot be just friends."

"What exactly are you saying here, Itachi? I already told you-"

"I am going to make it all right. You and our son will be my priority this time."

Sakura only looked straight at his eyes. She wanted to say a lot of things but decided against them. Instead, she said, "Do you mind letting me go? Dinner is getting cold and Takeshi needs to take his medicine soon."

Without another word, Itachi loosened his arms around her and watched as she gathered their son from the living room.

(to be continued…maybe)

I'm not really sure where this story is going or if it's worth continuing. Honestly, the storyline I have in mind is a little different from my usual work. I'm up for the challenge if it is indeed an idea worth exploring. No expectations on my part though Please tell me what you think

Michiko


End file.
